


Appreciating Nora's Growth

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Nora's put on some weight. Her and Ren love it, and Ren knows how to show it.





	Appreciating Nora's Growth

When Nora agreed to put on this weight, she never expected that she'd enjoy it as much as she did. Sure, she was a big fan of eating until she fell into a food coma, and her boyfriend Ren was the one who came up with the idea, which meant that Nora was already at least a little bit in favour of it, but everything else was a surprise to her. She loved taking time out of her day to enjoy her soft, voluptuous body, she enjoyed the sensation of clothes that were nice and snug, squishing her new fat into all sorts of fun shapes. But with all of that, one thing was always her favourite, it was showing her growing body off to her Ren. Whether it was wearing the right outfit to tease her gains or put them on display, or moving in the right way to accentuate her appearance, it always excited her.

This one day, as Nora sashayed into Team JNPR’s dorm room in a simple black and white suit and tie, she couldn’t help but smile as she immediately got Ren’s attention.

“Like what you see? ‘Cause I heard you love big girls in small suits,” Nora purred as she ran her hands down her stocky body and over the snug suit.

“You know I do,” Ren said softly, rising from his seat on his bed. He gently took Nora into an embrace, guiding Nora onto the bed.

“You wanna see the good stuff?” Nora teased as she flipped her tie over her shoulder. Ren knelt in front of Nora, toying with the tightly pulled buttons over her paunchy belly.

“May I?” Ren asked carefully. A little nod from Nora, and Ren began slowly freeing Nora from her confining shirt. The buttons only needed a little bit of work to pop open, letting hints of Nora’s pudgy belly escape, until the buttons up to her breasts were undone and the bottom of her shirt was open, revealing Nora's pale pudgy belly. Ren leaned in and began methodically and lovingly placing gentle kisses all over Nora’s soft belly, his lips and face sinking into Nora's fat just a touch. They both knew that this softness hid one of the strongest cores in Beacon, but it was also their shared secret pleasures.

“C’mon Renny, give it a little jiggle,” Nora asked, a hint of neediness seeping into her voice. Ren immediately reached in, sinking a hand into Nora’s pudgy belly. He gave it a gentle squeeze, before giving it a quick little jiggle. As he unhanded Nora’s belly, he let it wobble like jelly, the belly carrying on for a second or two without Ren’s help. As it stopped and rested, just large enough and hanging just low enough to barely rest on her wide lap, a quiet moan slipped through Nora’s lips. “Oh yeah, that’s what I like,” Nora said in a husky tone.

“And this is why bigger is better,” Ren quietly agreed.

“Speaking of bigger,” Nora quickly added, “I’ve been eating well lately, putting on a little more weight. Why don’t you be a good boy, undo the rest of those buttons and see where the rest of it went.” Nora shook her chest a little and let her generous chest sway like a pendulum to help entice Ren, as if he needed the extra encouragement. Still, Ren was doing his best to keep things slow, freeing his busty girlfriend from her confining shirt one button at a time. As the shirt was dealt with, it hung open, framing Nora’s bountiful body and revealing Nora’s frilly pink and white polka-dotted bra. As Ren overfilled a hand with one of Nora’s breasts, he leant in to plant a little kiss on the exposed soft flesh.

“New bra?” Ren asked.

“Mm hm, finally outgrew my old sexy bra,” Nora answered, proud of her and Ren’s work. “Y’know, you’re a dangerously good cook.”

“If you think that now, wait until we graduate,” Ren teased confidently. Nora playfully swatted at the back of Ren’s head, not hitting him anywhere near hard enough to hurt him, even if he didn’t have an aura.

“Renny, don’t tease me like that,” Nora whined, in a tone that was basically saying the opposite.

“Only when you stop teasing me,” Ren replied with a sly grin. Nora let out a short, quiet laugh.

“Well that’s never happening.” Nora brought Ren in close, letting him nestle between her generous breasts. Ren took the opportunity to pepper Nora’s breasts with kisses, while Nora gently stroked Ren’s long black mane of hair. Ren subtly reached around to Nora’s back, and with deft work he had the strapless bra undone in moments. The bra dropped, removing some of the support for Nora’s pendulous breasts and revealing the perky little pink nipples that adorned each one. Before Nora could notice, Ren had shifted his head, lapping and sucking on each of Nora’s enticing nipples. “Ooh, naughty boy,” Nora stuttered, fighting through the shiver that rolled through her. She got a strong grip on the side of Ren’s head and slowly guided him away. Ren sat up straight, eagerly awaiting whatever Nora was going to do to him. “A naughty boy like you needs a punishment.” 

“Of course,” Ren breathed, a hint of reverence in his voice.

Nora reached down and slowly undid her belt. Ren knew where this was going, and every moment that Nora dragged out felt achingly long. He just needed to please Nora, but here she was, ever so slowly popping open her pants buttons and lazily dragged her zipper down. Still, the wait was undeniably worth it, as Nora casually slipped out of her pants and underwear, putting her mighty thighs on display and leaving her in just her jacket and shirt. Nora rested one leg on Ren’s shoulder, then the other, putting his head between her knees and right in front of her hot core. “C’mon baby, you know what I want you to do,” Nora purred as she pushed on Ren’s back, pushing him in closer to her core, both of them pretending that this wasn’t exactly what both of them wanted. Ren closed the distance, going face first between Nora’s legs and reaching around to get a firm grip on Nora’s flared hips. His tongue dove into Nora’s core, and a bolt of pleasure shot up her spine, making her shoot upright and her thick thighs tense up. Nora brought a hand down to hold Ren in place as her hips ground against his face on their own. Ren’s hands drifted down from Nora’s hips to her plump rear, kneading it and sinking his fingers into her softness. Nora’s thighs closed tighter around Ren’s head as his agile tongue searched her core, Nora unconsciously reacting to Ren finding her sensitive spots. High pitched moans began to slip from Nora’s lips, betraying her fake dominant persona. Ren was loving it, knowing Nora was loving his work. As Nora’s grip on Ren’s head grew more and more vice-like, Nora grew closer and closer to her orgasm. Then, a sudden wave of pleasure began to flow through Nora’s body as her back arched and a mighty moan spilled out. Ren’s tongue kept working and Nora kept grinding, stretching out the orgasm longer and longer. Finally, as the orgasm eventually faded, Nora loosened her grip on Ren and flopped back down onto the bed, panting to catch her breath as Ren leaned back for a breath of fresh air.

“How did I do?” Ren asked eagerly, laying on the bed next to Nora.

“Loved it,” Nora breathed. “Love you.” Ren smiled softly.

“Love you too,” he whispered, placing a little kiss on Nora’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie, i'm not sure if i wanna be Ren or Nora in this scenario. maybe both?


End file.
